


When Blue Taints Red

by lilac_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Ace Of Hearts, Ace of spades, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Betrayal, Canada, Cardverse, Complicated - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Heart Kingdom, Hetalia: Axis Powers - Freeform, Hurt, Mexico, Minor America/England (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), More than Family Love, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Hetalia Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Soon to be mutual, Spades Kingdom, Yandere, past relationshps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of peace, war is brewing between the Kingdoms again. Though, no one knows why or how, the too familiar taste of battle and blood was tangible within the mouths of the Spade's, Heart's, Diamond's, and Club's Kingdom.</p><p>As war truly is a-foot, it is no surprise that the Kingdom's Ace's are preparing the armies for an upcoming battle. However two Ace still find time to reminisce about the past among the turmoil in a nice secluded "dungeon" where one is kept by the other, chained, for more reasons than simply being an enemy.</p><p>(Sorry I've been revising some the chapters and I just posted a prologue!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_If I ever learned anything from living in this Hell hole called reality was that life wasn't fair. Morals broken without remorse, people giving into their desires, bought loyalty, God coming into question, etc, etc, etc, etc. etc._

_I know I'm not one to complain, I'm far from being the perfect human being. That much is true._

_I've abandoned my family. I became loyal to a Kingdom that is not my own. I wielded a weapon against my sibling. I murdered by choice. I lied to those who grew close to me. I tortured those who opposed me. My affection grew for a person who I by no means had the right to feel for._

_They all had a right to loathe me, I won't rebut or complain. I deserve all that is coming to me. I'm prepared to face what's coming for me._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Or so I thought._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"_ Mmph!" The Heart's Ace clamped her mouth.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_! Did you _feel_ that?" Spade's Ace mocked sincerity harshly rubbing her bosom. His blue eyes darkened in color as he watched with enjoyment how the Ace, naked, chained, and perspiring, squirmed by his touch. Without his glove, long since discarded, his hands were able to have skin-on-skin contact, skimming the sides of the dark-skinned Ace; and by the way the female Ace shivered, he could tell that his hands had grown chilly. A neutral expression was plastered on his face as he slowly glided his finger tips over every part of her body; only lingering on a few parts before moving on to the next and never making any real contact with her.

The Heart's Ace wasn't sure what he was planning, but she was sure she would find out soon enough as she caught a small upturn at the corners of his mouth.

She didn't so much as bat an eyelash before she found herself biting her tongue and attempting to pull her shackled legs to prevent his hand from moving anymore between her thighs. He wouldn't have any of that.

The Ace of Spade's kept his one hand working while the other forcibly grabbed the clenched jaw of the Heart's Ace and crushed his mouth onto hers. He noted how easy to force his tongue inside her mouth, bloodied by her bruise tongue but paid no mind, when she was shocked. His tongue swept at her teeth, licked at her palate, and tangled itself with the Ace's tongue. Oh, how he waited for this day for years! To see her again, to see her like? Naked, panting, and certainly aroused? He'll make sure to take full and complete advantage of this.

On the other hand, the Ace of Heart's had stopped wriggling long enough by the sudden hand pressure on her chin, to allow the pink, wet tongue of the Spade's Ace inside her cavern. It had come as a complete shock to her. She never thought he was capable of going _this_ far to prove a point! Her stomach coiled at the feeling of him licking the blood from her mouth and continuing as if it was just a minor detail. Blue eyes wide, the Ace tried to shrink back but with the wall on her back and his persistent mouth, it was futile. Tears she hadn't felt brimmed from her eyes as non-stop waterfalls at the thought of the new sin she'd just committed.

Never had she felt the desire of death upon more than in that moment as she felt the man suck on her tongue in pleasure.

Then man she once called her brother.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'll be the chapters around and I promise this will get better!!! I'll try to revise this story in order for it to make sense.

_When did it start? This sick obsession._   
  


_When she left? No, it was way before that, I'm sure._

_When we arrived to castle? When mom left? When dad brought her? No, I was still too young and couldn't understand._

_._

_._

_._

_Or did I?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Sniff, Sniff... it's all my fault..." Mom and dad had been fighting more recently and we didn't know why? Sure they had their fair share of verbal brawls like any other couple, I suppose; but this was the first time mom had actually cried while yelling profanities at dad. He just remained silent," My... Fault..." She hiccuped._

_Our mom had always been a beautiful and strong woman. Kind and caring to anyone that would happen to come across our little shack of a home. offering left overs to our neighbors, cleaning the house with a smile, and using her skills as a seamstress to fix the clothes of all who asked. A devoted mother, teaching her kids the minimal education she received growing up. In a way, the small town we lived in regarded her as the ideal woman for anyone household to have. She could have been all those things, I have to say, if only she were a loving mother to all her children._

_When it came to Isabella, when she was no longer a toddler, our mother was a tyrant. Scolding our young sister for the tiniest mistakes like mispronouncing words, reprimanding her for doing the least work around the house, or, the worst of all, ignoring her presence from the time father left to the time he returned. Even if we were young, my brother and I knew about the issue of abuse, something we'd seen whenever traveling with our father to work, but we never told him, not when our sister begged us not to in fear that mom and dad would fight or worse._

_How pitiful. A child could be manipulated by anyone. Their minds were that empty._

_It didn't take very long for our father to find out. He came back one day, earlier than expected, and found his wife, the ideal woman, teaching his clean sons while his daughter; covered in soot from head to toe, trying to listen to the lessons and accidentally touching her mother's skirt, leaving a tiny hand prints in the patched blue fabric, and earning a slap from the woman who proceeded to rant about her being a filthy child._

_"Then why hasn't she had her bath, yet?" Their father, arms over his chest and leaning against the door's frame, growled. Surprising the woman and children. That's when Hell broke loose._

_Thankfully, we, as children, had enough sense to distinguish that our presence would not be acknowledge and scurried from the house and to the only tree in our yard. Alfred and I tried to console her, but as kids we weren't really good at it, "I'm sure mom is just cranky about paying taxes."_

_I nodded, "Y-Yeah, dad and mom always end up forgiving each other. Even if they don't say it."_

_"Yeah!" Alfred exclaimed, "so it's nothing serious! I can only remember one time when they had one really serious fight! And it was when you were just a baby but they got over it! Okay?"_

_Her tears stopped but she continued to mumble and we had to strain our tiny ears to hear her, "Hmm... What was it about? I can't really remember anything unless yelling counts... Can you Mattie?"_

_I shook my head. How could I remember? All I can remember from that day, which was a feat considering I was only two, was our father coming home with a bundle of blankets cradled in his arms. Mom had been in the back picking vegetables from the garden while Alfred and I ran around the front. We stopped once we saw our father and ran to him, wanting to not only hug him but see what he had in his arms. Father smiled at our eager selves and brought the bundle down to our eye level, " Boys, this is your sister, Isabella... would you like to hold her?"_

_Alfred had been the first, if not he would have whined about it to no end, and was happy to see that the baby was a lot smaller than us because now he had the chance to be a real hero like the knights of the castle. Sitting in the ground like father instructed, I held her last. She felt heavy for being so small and looked different. Her skin and hair didn't look like ours, it was much darker and a different color. I didn't voice my opinion, though I was dumbfounded that neither dad nor Alfred had noticed the obvious differences between us and the sleeping baby. And I was going to voice my thoughts when the baby stirred. I panicked as I heard her start to whine, not sure what to do when she cried, when dad said, " rock her."_

_I did but that only caused her to stir more and start to grab the air and kick with her baby feet. She managed to grab my hair causing me to yelp and her to awaken. Her eyes blinked several times until they opened and exposed a tender blue hue behind drooping eyelids. A toothless smile grazed her face as she tugged my hair again, Alfred moved closer, and dad went to get mom. But by then, I had gone numb from the rest of the world as my eyes met hers._

_"I can not take this anymore!" Mother came out of the house yelling, "That is not my child! She is your and that whore's child! I want nothing to do with her and if you do not do something to fix that wrong, then I will leave!"_

_True to her word, she left two days later._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, breaking his composure. He was beatific. How could he not, when a traitor was finally back home? And he had the honor of dealing with sum-bag traitors until they begged for their lives or the plead mercy.

Although, light was scarce within the room the chains that engulfed her wrists over her head managed to gleam eerily. Her legs were spread apart in a whoreish fashion and each tied or bound something different; her right tied around the leg of a metal bed frame and her left held under the rotting wood and rusted blade of a guillotine. Hair pulled back in a man's pony tail and body covered in thick material to protect her from the blows she may receive in battle. He frowned at this. Her head hung forward uncomfortably but her senses unaware, but her body shifted to try an find comfort, making the chains clink slightly. It shifted more and more, causing the chains to rattle and clank against the stone walls or each other, until she realized her body was restrained. Her struggle amused him and his smile grew wider.

She finally stopped struggling, knowing drugs were most likely the reason for her comatose like state, and rolled her head, content to find the absence of a noose around her neck before positioning it upright. She tried her eyes next and found her eyelids weighing like stacks of bricks making her object almost impossible to accomplish.  But she tried and tried making her eye flutter in the process. Oh, how he had always admired her will! Finally, she opened her eyes and his grin threatened to split his face in order to make it wider.

Blue eyes blinked several times to rid themselves of their haze. Fingers wiggled and feet bucked, much like a newborn. It took several moments for her mind and body to adjust and by then he felt absolute boredom wash over him at her very uninteresting display of moveable limbs. It wouldn't take long for her to gain complete awareness but the time it need was pain-staking long.

He walked over with easy strides, his steps echoing and reaching the ears of the captive. Her head snapped in his direction and the noticeable expand of her pupils almost made him double over with laughter. However, he contained himself and stopped one meter from her with a smile always plastered on his lips. He looked down on the startled woman, noticing the cold sweat running from her neck to her clinging red clothes. His eyes leered, "It's nice to see you woke up. How was your slumber, Ace of Heart's?" He spat.

Her vulnerability disappeared and her eyes hardened. She was not going to show him anymore weaknesses since she had her guard up. 

_That's good_ , He smirked, _this is going to be fun_.

 

 

 

 


End file.
